A vehicle body supports various components such as an engine, drivetrain, and/or suspension of the vehicle. During impacts of a front of the vehicle, such as those defined by Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) and Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) standards including frontal impacts, angular frontal impact, small offset rigid barrier (SORB) impact, etc., front structural components of the vehicle may deform to absorb energy. However, rigid components such as an engine, drivetrain, etc. may not deform to absorb energy. Thus, these rigid components may transmit a pulse through the rest of the vehicle during a frontal impact.